


Mating Season

by Anonymous



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intersex, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Sounding, Tentacles, Voluntary Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's mating season...well, induced mating season. SpongeBob doesn't know this, until he pays his absent frenemy a visit and well...he does.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Anonymous





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse for me to write filth of filth.
> 
> Trigger warning.

Patrick was at the boat counter instead of Squidward this morning. 

"Hey SpongeBob! Look at my tongue!" Patrick exclaimed and stuck his tongue out. It was green.

"Oh, ugh, what happened?" SpongeBob said, cringing. He adjusted his hat and strode into the kitchen. 

"You remember that weird glowing algae that's stuck under my rock? I tried licking it to see if it would go away but my tongue just got warm and glowed green! Li-thif!" Patrick showed his tongue again. It smelled like too ripe jelly fruit, hanging off from their stalks and oozing pink fluids into the sea.

"Hmmm, sounds fun. But we'll get you to Sandy's after work to check it out, make sure it's not infected." SpongeBob took out a dozen frozen meat patties to defrost. 

And that was that.

On the way back home, SpongeBob spared a glance at the solem Moai that flanked his bright pineapple. All was quiet.

The next day, Patrick was still at the counter. SpongeBob gave a small questioning hum. The two friends talked about glowing mold and purple lettuce and jelly-nets made of seaweed, debated whether wearing underwear upside down would make a difference, like wearing them inside out. 

They went to Sandy's bubble on the third day, where the squirrel showed them the experiments she had done on the algae she'd extracted from Patrick's tongue. Some glowed, some had peculiar pink buds, and some had grew long tendrils which waved lazily in their own tanks of water.

"Say, Sandy, have you seen Squidward anywhere these past few days?" SpongeBob said. 

Sandy squinted for a few seconds, deep in thought. Patrick was now prodding at the tanks of algae, tapping the glass with his hand.

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, he hasn't been to work for a few days now and Patrick's had to fill in for him at work." 

They simultaneously glanced at the seastar, who was now sniffing his hand after he'd stuck it into the tank of water. 

"Has Mr. Krabs said anything?"

"Now that I think of it, he _did_ ask why I wasn't mopping the floor of tentacle rings this morning."

"Maybe you should check on him, SpongeBob. See if he's doing alright. You haven't heard any clarinet playing have you?"

By the fifth day, SpongeBob had to step in for Patrick at the counter, and as the server, the cleaner-did he mention he still had to grill the patties? Mr. Krabs, as always, refused to add the extra labour's worth to his salary. 

"Mraow."

"Urgh, sorry Gar-bear." SpongeBob rubbed at his tired eyes. He had dozed off again, for the fourth time this evening. SpongeBob had left the Krusty Krab earlier than usual this time, only because he couldn't take another minute of washing soap-stained hands and rushing to plate Krabby Patties while three customers waited impatiently in front of the boat counter for their turn to order.

"Rreow." Gary meowed, nuzzling his leg even as SpongeBob nodded off.

The sponge frowned, eyes opening momentarily before he shook his head. He got up, stroking Gary's shell before slouching to the kitchen, where he emptied a mix of dry kibble and canned wet snail food into Gary's food bowl.

SpongeBob fell asleep on the way to bed. His snail then tugged him up onto bed by biting his sleeve, after finishing dinner. 

* * *

The Moai loomed over SpongeBob as he approached it. He frowned and peered up at the two windows that served as the statue's eyes. They were fogged and dusty, which was very unusual as Squidward would wipe them clean and leave them open every evening.

SpongeBob tightened his grip on the paper bag of hot Krabby Patties he'd prepared during a short trip to the Krusty Krab earlier. He knocked on the door.

No one answered, even on the fifth knock, accompanied by Spongebob's calls of "Squidward? Yoohoo~ anyone home~?"

A chilly current swept through the seas, washing over SpongeBob, making him shiver. The door creaked open under the current's push, revealing the dark interior of the house. 

SpongeBob tentatively stepped inside. The house was cold, the fireplace covered in ash and unburnt wood. He closed the door behind him, and switched on the lights. The house flickered into brightness.

"Squidward?" 

Silence.

SpongeBob turned the lock on the front door, just in case, then wandered deeper into the house. 

Squidward's kitchen was immaculate, pots and pans spick and span. Completely untouched. The dining table was clear of cutlery, except for a pot of iridescent coral which appeared less colourful than usual. SpongeBob opened the side window.

SpongeBob wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. 

"Squidward?" 

He made his way onto the first floor of the house. SpongeBob entered the music room first, walking by Squidward's sheet music stand. He sat down gently on the chair in front of the grand piano Squidward had gotten second-hand from a warehouse sale.

SpongeBob lifted the lid. He hadn't switched on this landing's lights, but the white and black of piano keys were still discernible in the dark. 

He press a white key. A crisp note reverberated throughout the still air of the first floor. 

Something within the house rumbled.

SpongeBob froze. The sound echoed throughout stone walls, before disappearing.

"...Squidward?"

He got up, shuffling nervously. But the sound never repeated itself.

SpongeBob exited the music room, burgers still in hand, although cold now. He closed the door. After checking Squidward's art room and the empty lounge, his bedroom was the only place left.

As SpongeBob drew near, a peculiar sweetness reached his nose.

He knocked timidly on Squidward's door.

No response. 

"Squidward, it's me, SpongeBob. Are you in there?"

SpongeBob knocked once more, and then pressed an ear against the door to hear for any movement inside.

The door creaked under his weight, but did not budge. SpongeBob frowned and turned the knob. It was locked. 

"Squidward? I'm coming inside alright?" He pulled out a safety pin from his vest, twisted it, then began to fiddle with the keyhole of the door. "Aha!" He cried when he successfully pinned the pressure points which would unlock the door.

It swung open with ease, and the strange sweet smell increased in volume. Spongebob took a few steps back, wrinkling his nose at the scent. But after a moment's notice, he took a breath and entered the room.

Pillows and blankets were sprawled all across the floor, torn apart by what seemed to be claw marks. There were deep gauges in the stone walls of the room too, along with an unidentifiable slime that dripped slowly onto the floor. Fear trickled down his back. The entire room was tinged with a faint pink, which was the source of the rotting sweetness SpongeBob kept on smelling.

Yet Squidward was nowhere to be found.

SpongeBob had no where else to look except the bathroom. He glanced at it. It was closed shut. He tiptoed towards it, holding the paper bag of food close to his chest as he pushed it. The door easily opened under little force, and Spongebob fell onto the tiled floor.

Tacky slime clung to his uniform and his sponge as he struggled to stand up. The stench of rotting fruit was stronger here, but Squidward was still not here. He sniffed the air, and found that the smell had a source. It was a slightly open door in the rock wall of the house, entirely unnoticeable unless someone mentioned it to you.

SpongeBob bit his lip and crept towards the door.

There were stairs leading downwards, curving to the left. Fluorescent algae in the walls lit the passageway dimly, casting a pinkish glow on the worn stairs. More slime clung to the stairs, sticking to the soles of Spongebob's shoes. He had to cover his nose as the sweet rotten smell grew stronger the more he walked into the deep.

The temperature rose as he descended, and the air grew warmer. SpongeBob guessed he must've entered under level ground, and was beneath the Moai now, in the sand.

Just as Spongebob was beginning to panic and wonder if the stairs were endless, as he had started to sweat and pant, a small archway appeared in sight not far ahead. He breathed a careful sigh of relief, but he had to hold it soon all the same as rotten fruit washed over him.

The smell was starting to be quite familiar.

As his eyes adjusted to the brighter iridescent corals and plankton in the space beyond the archway, something rose in the shadows, and Spongebob saw large tentacles rippling in the water. 

The something-in-the-dark growled, low and deep.

SpongeBob stopped breathing, heart pounding in his chest like a terrified mollusk. 

His eyes found the chamber to be filled with the algae that Sandy had extracted from Patrick then, except the entire room was filled with large slimy flowers and bulging fruit whose juices oozed into the water. The stench was horrible and filled every hole on Spongebob's sponge with its rotten scent. He gagged, the sound shockingly loud.

The tentacles stopped moving.

Then, a head emerged from the room.

It was Squidward.

He had became...larger, his skin covered in slime and pink and white. His eyes were impossibly dark and unseeing as they focused on Spongebob, before flaring red as they did so. 

With a ground-shaking roar, Squidward lunged forward for Spongebob.

The sponge backed up the stairs and ran, nearly passing out from just how scared he was, but it was too late. Tentacles wrapped around his ankles and legs, curling around his sponge all warm and soft and tight. He screamed and clawed at the stairs, tears flowing freely now, but he was bodily dragged into the room.

He left deep marks in the stone, his fingers now bloody, even as he thrashed and cried for help. Slime and fruit flesh and the pink clung to him stickily. He was being dragged to Squidward, into a mass of tentacles that were hard and soft and hot and warm and sharp against his sponge.

He screamed again, crying, but a tentacle wrapped around his throat and laved across his mouth, coated in the pink pulp of the fruit. SpongeBob forced his mouth shut, flinching away, all the while writhing in Squidward's grasp.

"Sq-quidward!" SpongeBob cried, coughing and spluttering even as the silk of tentacles ran across his exposed skin, dipping into the pores of his sponge. The suckers left sore marks on his sponge. "Squidward it's m-me! SpongeBob!"

The tentacles paused their movement momentarily. He felt something run across his neck, warm and soft. Spongebob shuddered, the lump in his throat painful.

"..._SsspongeBob_..." 

"Y-yes! Squidw-ward! It's me!" Spongebob struggled to turn around to face his friend, but when he did he cowered at the sight of the squid's blackened eyes and bared fangs. "It's m-me, I'm your fr-friend..."

"..." Squidward tilted his head to stare at him, scrutinizing. SpongeBob tried a small smile, in hopes his friend might wake up from whatever was making him like this.

"It's me..Squiddy.." SpongeBob tried again, this time leaning into a tentacle that stroked down his cheek. He involuntarily shivered.

Then Squidward's eyes narrowed, and darkened even further with heat.

"SspongeBob, _mate_. Mate, mate, mate, _my_ mate. _My mate_. _Mine_. _**Mine**_." Squidward growled deeply, as if in a manic trance.

The tentacles around SpongeBob enveloped him once more, this time they delved into his pores, bruising the sensitive sponge and receptors in them and sending jolts of pleasure into the sponge's system. Tentacles wrapped around his limbs, rubbing up against his palms and thighs.

"No no no no no-_mmh! Mmrh!_" A slime coated tentacle rubbed against SpongeBob's lips, dripping with the pink fluids.

"Mine....mine mate." Squidward rumbled into his forehead, mouthing at SpongeBob's ear and cheek. The rotting stench of the vile fruits plundered the sponge's senses and the slime on Squidward's body transferred onto him. A tentacle slowly dived between SpongeBob's legs, grinding up into the holes at the apex of the thigh.

"Mmf! _Mmnnh!_ Hh-n-no! _No!_ Squidward! N-no! Don't do this! Don't! D-don't-"

Tentacles tore his pants and underwear open, exposing his private parts to the warm water. SpongeBob cried when a tentacle stroked his holes, particularly so when it grinded up against the underside of his cock and the throbbing ball of nerves above his cunt.

Squidward growled and buried his head between SpongeBob's legs.

"Hh-ahh! No!!" SpongeBob screamed and bit into a tentacle that caressed his face. A terrifying sound erupted from the squid's chest. Spongebob continued biting into whichever tentacle came close to his mouth, crying all the while.

Something cold and slick pressed against his mouth suddenly. SpongeBob saw dozens of the large pink fruits that grew from the algae in this room pushing against his lips, forcing him to eat it. He resolutely kept his mouth shut, thrashing in the tentacles' hold.

Something thick and hot and wet slapped up against his cunt, then dragged across his clitoris and frenulum. Pleasure burst behind Spongebob's eyes as he flinched upwards, arousal suddenly slamming forward into his brain. He opened his mouth to cry out, and the tentacles took advantage.

The first mouthful of the fruit was aided by another rough lick on his pussy, this time something thin and pointed began flicking his clit side to side, stroking the hood and massaging the incredibly sensitive underside. Slick began dripping from SpongeBob's cunt as he screamed in pleasure, his pores singing for attention a more tentacles rammed into them. A tight wet orifice clamped around his cock, and he felt something thin nudge at the piss hole.

SpongeBob bucked and wailed throatily, mouthfuls of fruit crushed under the workings of the tentacles in his mouth. The fruit's juices burned as they were swallowed. They tasted like candy and salt and sex. Below him, the pleasure on his clit and cock increased as Squidward purred, the sensation tremendous against his cunt.

SpongeBob's legs were shaking, toes curling as he bucked his hips against Squidward's mouth. He felt tentacles pull his legs and arms taut and he keened brokenly, eyes rolling to the back of his head as fiery pleasure assaulted his clit and throbbed into his cunt and cock.

The stroking of his clit increased, and this time Squidward moved his tongue to it alone. SpongeBob sobbed, head lolling back while the squid pressed the tip of his tongue there and began to move it up and down, pressing inwards and upwards and downwards. Something inside Spongebob broke when the pressure on his cock head and his clit increased into needlepoint intensity. A heatwave of delirium washed into his brain just as the painful pleasure in the pit of SpongeBob's stomach began to build.

He choked and moaned and gurgled around the tentacles in his mouth, felt them feeling down his throat and fucking in and out.

The jabs on his clit increased. His pisshole was breached open, and something impossibly thin slid into his cock just as a tentacle found its way under the hood of his clit, directly vibrating against the large organ of his clitoris.

SpongeBob sobbed violently as the pleasure crested, breaking and consuming him in waves while he shuddered and fucked his hips up into his mate's waiting mouth and tongue. 

Pink heat awashed his senses even as his vision began to darken, but the pleasure never decreased, not even when he blacked out.


End file.
